Existing logging system solutions such as a single server/appliance system with a database on a single server, a replicated server/appliance system with a database on a single server replicated for redundancy and load balancing, and a distributed server/appliance system with a database on multiple servers suffer numerous drawbacks such as no or very limited scalability and fault tolerance.